Valentine's Day
by Carol-chan989
Summary: Esse prometia ser um dia dos namorados bem diferente do normal, Inglaterra está pensativo demais, Francis está armando alguma coisa, Alemanha parece perturbado e Itália do Sul parece calmo demais. Diversos casais. Yaoi/Lemon


N/A: Oiiii! Bom, er... É a minha primeira fic de Hetalia, a primeira fic yaoi e a primeira fic com lemon... Então eu realmente não sei se ficou bom, podem fazer comentários me xingando ou falando como está uma merda, mas pelo menos dêem uma chance. Ok, essa fic tem vários capítulos sobre diversos casais, tudo aqui vai ocorrer no mesmo dia, e pretendo colocar cada capítulo com o nome de uma música, ok, eu também sei que o dia dos namorados se comemora em dias diferentes, mas usem a imaginação, ok? E sim, eu também sei que falta muito para os dias dos namorados, mas dei vontade de escrever, então vamos lá:

_"Você tremeria_

_Se eu tocasse seus lábios?_

_Você sorriria?_

_Oh por favor me diga isso._

_Agora você morreria_

_Por quem você ama?_

_Prenda-me em seus braços esta noite."_

_(Hero - Enrique Iglesias)_

A reunião mundial já havia acabado e rapidamente cada nação saia apressada da sala, mas ele continuava ali, parado, olhando distraído para algum ponto fixo na parede, fora assim durante toda a reunião, estranhamente nenhuma palavra saíra de sua boca e ele não foi o único a se comportar dessa forma, França em vez de tentar irritá-lo durante toda a reunião ficara lançando olhares sonhadores para alguém que ninguém conseguiu identificar, Alemanha estava gritando muito menos do que o usual e o italiano mais velho estava desferindo muito menos insultos para o espanhol, uma reunião mundial nunca havia sido mais silenciosa e tensa, claro, sem contar pela América que não havia parado um segundo de gritar suas idéias absurdas. Esse mesmo escandaloso americano também continuava na sala e andava na direção do disperso britânico.

- Hey, Iggy! Vai ficar aí até quando? - Isso foi o suficiente para fazer o outro voltar a realidade e olhar surpreso para a ex-colônia.

- Alfred, quero que você vá na minha casa hoje a noite... - Inglaterra disse como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra sequer vinda do mais novo.

O mais novo estranhou essa atitude, esperava receber um xingamento ou uma reclamação sobre ter se utilizado do apelido do outro.

- Está me chamando pra um encontro, Artie? - Brincou.

- Tsc... Pare de me chamar desse jeito estúpido. - Exasperou o mais velho recolhendo suas coisas e se levantando. - Oito horas, mas eu gostaria que você visse o calendário antes.- E saiu da sala deixando uma leve dúvida sobre o americano.

E assim o fez, o outro loiro também se retirou da sede das reuniões e rapidamente foi comer alguma coisa, de preferencia em um fast-food – algo não muito difícil de se achar em New York - e depois rumou ansioso para casa, obviamente a primeira coisa que procurou ao chegar lá foi um calendário. Correu os olhos pelos números e logo viu o motivo para todos estarem tão dispersos – não que ele tivesse notado, um herói não tem o dever de prestar atenções em outras pessoas –, hoje, no dia da última reunião mundial, era, ou melhor, ainda é... dia dos namorados. Exasperou enquanto largava o calendário no chão e saiu novamente de casa, rumando diretamente para o shopping. Não podia negar que havia esquecido, mas como herói ele havia estado muito ocupado nas ultimas semanas para notar que o dia dos namorados estava tão próximo, tanto que nem tinha preparado ou comprado alguma coisa.

Ele e Arthur já namoravam havia um bom tempo, quase dois anos, tudo havia começado com uma pequena discussão na casa do americano e minutos depois todas as roupas já estavam caídas no chão, mas isso é outra história, o fato é que o inglês, que era o mais absorto ao trabalho e o mais... digamos assim, "acanhado" da relação, havia se lembrado perfeitamente da data comemorativa e ele não, era quase uma afronta a seu orgulho de namorado perfeito, sim, Alfred tentava ao máximo ser o namorado ideal para Arthur. A única coisa que facilitou sua busca pelo shopping lotado era já saber o que ia comprar.

[…]

Tocou a campainha da casa do inglês - há alguns anos já era comum parte dos países ter casas em New York para diminuir o gasto de dinheiro com hotéis durante a semana de reuniões mundiais -, logo a porta se abriu mostrando um Arthur bem vestido e com um discreto sorriso no rosto, logo abriu espaço para o outro entrar e fechou a porta. Antes que Alfred pudesse falar alguma coisa o mais velho encostou, com certa brutalidade, um buquê de rosas azuis, brancas e vermelhas. O americano olhou para a face baixa e corada do namorado e para o buquê, com as cores de ambas as bandeiras, encostado em seu peito, apanhou-o sentindo um sorriso se forma em sua face.

- Obrigado, Artie! - A menção do apelido fez o britânico contorcer a face em desagrado.

- Stupid. Coloque as flores em algum vaso com água para não murcharem, vou pegar o vinho.

- Você que cozinhou? - Apesar de tudo não podia negar que sempre que Arthur tentava cozinhar saia algo tão estranho que nem Tony conseguia identificar.

- Shut up!

Colocou as flores em um vaso como o britânico havia pedido e foi para a sala de jantar onde foi surpreendido com um pequeno banquete que parecia extremamente apetitoso, logo o britânico apareceu segurando uma taça de vinho.

- Não acredito que você fez isso! - O americano disse descrente, logo recebendo um olhar cortante do mais velho.

- Como assim não acredita? A minha comida é ótima, american idiot! - Suspirou. - Mas eu realmente não fiz isso, eu encomendei já que não tive tempo para cozinhar. - Sentou-se sendo acompanhado pelo americano que riu sonoramente.

- I knew! Desde pequeno nunca vi alguma comida sua ser comestível!

- Pelo menos eu não vivo daquelas porcarias que você chama de comida, você já está obeso, daqui a pouco vai cair morto.

- Bem que você gosta do corpo do obeso aqui.- Sussurrou no ouvido de Arthur.

E o resto do jantar passou assim, discutiam tendo hora ou outra Alfred fazendo comentários que deixavam o outro loiro corado. No final do jantar já estava bem tarde da noite e Alfred achou que já era hora de dar o seu presente. Levantou-se e se ajoelhou de frente para o namorado que corou quase que imediatamente.

- Olha, eu sei que estamos namorando e coisa e tal... Mas não teve nada oficializado e bem... acho que eu preferia que fosse assim sabe... então...- Tirou uma caixinha de veludo preto da caixa. - Arthur Kirkland, você aceita oficializar esse namoro?- E abriu a caixinha deixando dois anéis prateados a vista, cada um com uma minuscula imagem de cada bandeira gravada junta e as iniciais de seus nomes.

Apesar de serem quase dois anos de namoro tudo aconteceu por acontecer, nunca houve um pedido, algo oficial, e o Alfred sabia que Arthur – como o bom inglês que era – preferia ver as coisas oficializadas. Foi tudo meio inesperado para o americano, primeiro Arthur ficou parado lhe encarando como se fosse louco, então depois lágrimas silenciosas escaparam pelos cantos dos seus olhos.

- Ah! O que eu fiz, Arthur? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? Pode falar o herói está aqui para dar um jeito nas coisas! Por favor não chore! Artur!- Disparou o menor.

O americano foi obrigado a se calar quando duas mãos inglesas o puxaram para cima pelo colarinho e seus lábios se encostaram com os do mais velho que em pouco tempo se levantou e encostou a ex-colônia na parede. Bom, mesmo sem palavras aquilo com toda certeza deveria ser um sim, pensou Alfred se rendendo aos beijos e entreabrindo a boca para deixar as línguas se encostarem. Alfred guiou – sem nunca interromper o beijo – o britânico até o sofá e o colocou sentado encostado as costas do mesmo e se colocou entre as pernas do mais velho, agora espalhando beijos, mordidinhas e chupões pelo pescoço dele, afinal, mesmo sabendo que o britânico iria usar o anel tinha que deixar várias marcas para deixar claro para certos franceses abusados de que o britânico já tinha um dono.

- Ah... Alfred...- Gemeu quando sentiu as mãos do americano removerem sua blusa e brincarem com seu tórax, dando uma atenção especial aos mamilos.

Logo a boca abandonava o pescoço e ia direto para os mamilos, enquanto chupava e mordiscava um uma de suas mãos beliscava a ponta do outro, Arthur gemia baixinho tentando empurrar a cabeça do americano pra baixo, estava precisando tanto. Então o Jones simplesmente parou, usou uma de suas mãos para prender as do inglês a cima de sua cabeça e a outra mão para desabotoar lentamente a própria camisa, aos olhos do inglês Alfred estava lhe enlouquecendo, os cabelos já estavam mais bagunçados, os olhos lhe encaravam por baixo dos óculos como se fosse a pressa mais saborosa que já encontrara, desabotoava a blusa deixando a mostra aquele tórax com músculos mais desenvolvidos do que aparentavam, mas logo a blusa do americano já se encontrava no chão e a mão do mesmo se ocupava de massagear o membro do _gentleman _por cima da calça, o deixando ainda mais excitado, Alfred estava se deliciando com a visão que tinha tanto quanto Arthur, o inglês estava suado, corado, com os olhos verdes nublados, lábios inchados, gemendo e se esfregando nele.

- Arthur, você é delicioso. - Sussurrou perto de sua boca, deixando os hálitos se tocarem, o provocando ainda mais.

- Shut your damn mouth and fuck me¹!- Reclamou Inglaterra.

Em um movimento rápido as ultimas peças de roupa foram parar no chão e Alfred começou a passar a mão distraidamente pelo membro duro e agora descoberto de Arthur, o mesmo gemia e tentava roçar seu corpo ainda mais no do americano. Alfred decidiu largar os pulsos do mais velho e usou a outra mão para acariciar a entrada do mesmo, Arthur se vendo solto começou a imitar o namorado, dando chupões e mordidas no pescoço do mesmo, só que acariciava-lhe o membro ao mesmo tempo. Os loiros gemiam um mais alto do que o outro, já tinha um bom tempo que não faziam sexo com tanta pressa, e agora precisavam disso mais do que tudo. Sem mais agüentar o americano sugou um de seus dedos e o penetrou rapidamente no inglês que soltou um leve gemido de prazer, o desconforto era quase nulo.

- Forget it! Hurry up, idiot²! - Exasperou o mais velho.

- It will hurt, but fuck it, right³? - Ironizou o americano já acostumado com a pressa do outro, mas também tinha que admitir que não estava mais agüentando.

Mexeu mais um pouco o único dedo que tentava preparar o inglês, sabia que o namorado não estava devidamente preparado, mas a maioria das vezes era assim, o britânico tinha um lado masoquista. Em uma única estocada o interior de Arthur se via preenchido pelo membro americano, soltou um gemido de dor misturado com prazer, céus, como aquilo era bom! Ia ficar um tempo parado para deixar o outro se acostumar, mas Arthur não demorou a cavalgar em seu colo.

- A-Alfred...

- Ah...

Não demorou para que Alfred se inclinasse sobre o britânico e o estocasse com cada vez mais força e mais velocidade, procurando aquele pontinho e alternando entre beijar a boca ou morder o pescoço de Arthur, que lhe arranhava as costas o deixando ainda mais marcado.

- Damn! God, A-Alfred ...! Ah! - Arthur berrou quando sentiu sua próstata ser atingida.

Logo o americano estocava com cada vez mais força em direção a próstata do namorado, os gemidos e palavras desconexas enchiam totalmente a sala. Vendo que Arthur estava perto de gozar, Alfred apertou a glande de seu membro delicadamente com uma das mãos e não demorou para o mais velho gritar seu nome enquanto jorrava o gozo molhando ambas as barrigas e contraia seu interior, só dando chance para o americano se movimentar poucas vezes e logo gozava também, o mesmo ficou bem satisfeito ao ouvir o baixo gemido de Arthur ao sentir o liquido quente lhe preencher. Ofegantes, suados e sujos de gozo se abraçaram e caíram no sono ali mesmo, no sofá.

Arthur acordara cedo como de costume e passara o tempo todo observando o loiro mais novo ressonar calmamente ao seu lado, levantou-se colocando a cueca que estava caída no chão e voltou para perto da mesa aonde haviam jantado, ali no chão ainda jazia, esquecida, a caixinha de veludo, apanhou-a e colocou seu anel, e com todo o cuidado para não acordar seu agora namorado, colocou o anel em seu dedo também, deitou-se novamente e voltou a dormir, não havia motivo pra pressa. No final das contas Alfred não mentira, dissera que era um herói e que estava ali para resolver os problemas, e sempre foi assim parar Arthur desde que o conheceu, os problemas pareciam sumir, agora então eles simplesmente não existiam.

N/A: Bom, esse é o primeiro capitulo, espero que não tenha ficado OOC e um lemon ruim.


End file.
